Something More
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: Hinata has the chance to confess to Naruto but she makes a mistake and ends up asking to train with him. Is there a way to make this work?


**A/N: *squee* Another NaruHina fic! w I still need to get some ideas for them. XD**

******Hyūga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto are © to Kishimoto Masashi's NARUTO: Shippūden; Story is © to moi**~

* * *

"Sometimes the heart sees what's invisible to the eye." - H. Jackson Brown

"Give me another bowl, Jiisan!" Uzumaki Naruto held up his empty bowl, a smile painted widely across his features.

"You got it! Comin' right up!"

Hearing these words made Naruto's grin even wider, he couldn't wait to get his next bowl of ramen. It had been a long day of self-training, so he was pretty much exhausted. But the blonde, knuckleheaded ninja knew fully well that the taste of his favorite ramen would blow away all his fatigue.

Just as Naruto had received another bowl of his favorite dish, his close friend Hyuuga Hinata stepped inside the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She smiled sweetly and Naruto looked up at her.

"Oh. Hey, Hinata! You wanna have ramen with me? Don't worry, it's my treat!"

Hinata blushed a bit and then sat down. "S-Sure... Okay."

Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, smiled as he handed her a bowl. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you."

Naruto slurped up some of the warm broth before striking up a conversation. "So, Hinata. How's the training with Sakura-chan gone so far?"

The indigo-haired maiden looked up from her meal, blushing a bit. "O-Oh... It's been okay. Sakura-san's been a very good teacher... and I'm learning pretty fast."

Over the past few weeks or so, Hinata has been training relentlessly under Sakura to become a medical ninja. Sakura had realized Hinata's potential, so she decided to take her in as a student (though she did have Ino as well). However, Hinata has trained on her own, perfecting her own jutsu.

Upon hearing her report, Naruto smiled. "Wow, I bet you'll be a great medical ninja," he laughed. "You'll probably be just like Sakura-chan."

His words only made the Hyuuga girl blush more. "N-No... I couldn't be..."

~ ღ ~

The sun began to set that same day, the bright, florescent colors mixing together. Naruto and Hinata were walking home from the park, talking and exchanging jokes. The two finally arrived at the Hyuuga estate.

"Well..." Hinata announced quietly, "here's my home..."

Naruto gave a smile. "Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Yeah... Um, Naruto-kun... Can I tell you something...?"

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto stared down at the dark-haired girl. "What's up?"

This was it. Hinata was finally going to tell Naruto her feelings for him. She was finally going to tell him that she loved him!

"U-Um... I was wondering..." The Hyuuga girl blushed, looking down at her feet.

"What? What is it, Hinata? And why's your face so red?"

He placed his hand on her forehead, his touch making her blush even more. "I-I was wondering if... we could train together tomorrow..." she finally blurted out.

Naruto grinned cheekily. "Sure! I'll see you at the training grounds tomorrow, then. Later, Hinata!" And with that, he rushed off to his apartment, while Hinata sighed quietly and trailed into her house, mentally cursing herself for her mistake.

~ ღ ~

Later that night, Hinata exited her house, taking a walk down the streets of Konoha. She sighed, still thinking about Naruto. Oh, how she wanted him to know her feelings. But her cursed shyness always got in the way!

The girl arrived at the park and sat down on a nearby bench. She sighed sadly as she looked at her reflection in a small puddle in front of her. Two tears fell slowly from her lavender eyes, making a ripple in the puddle. Hinata was so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to hear footsteps behind her.

Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed her wrist, hoisting her to her feet. Hinata looked up to see a tall, burly man, laughing as he grabbed her other wrist.

"Hey there, cutie. What're you doing out here so late?"

Hinata tried to struggle from his tight grip. "Please... let me go." However, she had no luck freeing herself from the man, which only made him smirk and tighten his grip on her arms.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Why don't you come and hang out with me?"

"Hey! Let her go!" Upon hearing the voice, Hinata smiled and turned. Naruto stood behind them, glaring.

The man glared at the blonde boy. "Go away, runt. I'm busy here."

Naruto glared and aimed a punch at the man's face who had no time to dodge. He quickly dropped Hinata before getting clocked right in the face. His arms quickly wrapped his arms around the girl, concern evident in his cerulean eyes.

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

Hinata was speechless, all she could do was stare up at her crush. Naruto stared at her, waving his hand in front of her face. Then she snapped out of it.

"Th-Thank you... Naruto-kun... b-but you didn't have to do that for me."

Naruto smiled down at Hinata. "I had to, Hinata. You're precious to me."

These words struck through Hinata's heart, replaying constantly in her mind. She stared up at Naruto, a surprised look on her face. Her heart soared as she smiled up at him, tears falling down her face.

Crying happily, she threw her arms around Naruto's neck, her lips crashing onto his. Naruto stared wide-eyed for a moment but then succumbed and gently kissed her back.

_Maybe..._ he thought, _Just maybe we can be something more..._


End file.
